1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to food bags and a method of using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a food bag in which an entree or other food item may be cooked. Specifically, the invention relates to such a food bag in which frozen food (cooked, partially cooked, or uncooked) may be stored, displayed and cooked in a standard or microwave oven.
2. Background Information
Amongst the various containers in which food may be cooked, there are a few bags formed of paper, plastic or a combination thereof which typically allow for the heating or cooking of a limited range of food items. For example, certain popcorn bags allow for the cooking of popcorn in a microwave oven. Such bags allow for the expansion thereof due to vaporization of water within the popcorn. However, such bags have an opening end which easily opens during the popping process in order to allow the exhaust of steam and the like from the bag. Thus, such bags are not suitable for cooking food items which include a significant amount of liquid which would drain out of such a bag and make a substantial mess and potentially cause safety hazards.
In addition, there are various types of frozen food items which are typically stored in trays and normally referred to as TV dinners. TV dinners and the like utilize precooked ingredients which result in a relatively dry entrée or other food when heated in a microwave or standard oven.
More recent developments include food bags having a window for displaying the food wherein the bags are ovenable, microwaveable and freezable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,114 granted to Grimm et al. provides such a bag. This food bag includes an inner layer which is transparent and formed of a plastic sheet or film and an outer layer which is substantially opaque and typically made of paper. A portion of the plastic sheet provides the window through which food items are visible and provides a barrier to moisture, oil and aroma while also being breathable and heat sealable. The preferred material of this bag is a polyester material commercially available as “MYLAR”®. Said bag is configured for packaging heated, greasy food items for display in the carry-out food industry. Thus, for instance, a rotisserie chicken or other moist food item which has been cooked may be displayed in this bag, purchased by a consumer and reheated at home in a standard or microwave oven with leftovers stored in a bag in the freezer for later consumption.
Thus, the use of a food bag for displaying a cooked food item and reheating the food item therein is known in the art. However, there is still a need in the art for frozen meals or other food items which can be displayed in a store and cooked at home. More particularly, there is a need in the art for such frozen foods which are primarily made from fresh, uncooked ingredients.